


Eddie my love

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [37]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just vv fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Richie wakes up to the best sight on his and Eddie's dating anniversary
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 23





	Eddie my love

The moment Richie opens his eyes, he notices one thing: Eddie. He's lying against him, head on his chest, an arm thrown over his stomach, his hair is messy from sleep, and there's a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

Richie thinks he looks adorable like this, wrapped up in his arms and the sheets. He leans forward just a bit and plants a small kiss in his hair. Eddie barely stirs at the action. Which, Richie doesn't want to wake him up yet, so it's a good thing. 

He leans back again, still admiring his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word fills him with a certain warmness that he hasn't felt before now, something new, something that he was told they would explore together because that's what being in love actually meant. Doing things together.

Eddie whines in his sleep and snuggles into him. Richie goes pink and sets a hand on Eddie's back. Then he goes back to staring at the ceiling. But then Eddie is moving again, and Richie knows he’s up. He plants another kiss in his har before speaking.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.”

Eddie smiles lazily, pressing a kiss to his adam’s apple, then giving him an adoring look that he isn’t sure he can handle this early in the morning. His voice is scratchy as he replies.

“Happy anniversary.”

Richie goes soft again, letting his arm curl around Eddie’s waist in a half hug. Eddie uses his arm to bring himself closer to Richie, pressing another kiss to his chin. Richie giggles a little, and Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

Eddie shakes his head. “Nothing, Rich.” Then he’s moving in again, pressing more kisses to his neck, chin, and a few on each cheek. Richie relaxes completely as he does, leaning into each soft touch as Eddie’s arm skits up and down his side. A small noise escapes out of his mouth when Eddie presses his lips to a spot beneath his ear, so he decides to retaliate, pulling him back before putting his own kisses all over Eddie’s face. His eyelids flutter as Richie hovers over them, lightly pressing them with his lips before moving on to his mouth.

The taste of Eddie is as it always is, sweet and nostalgic and reminds him of coming home. Richie pulls back and Eddie is smiling dopily at him. He reaches forward, setting his palm on Eddie’s cheek as he rubs the bone with his thumb.

“I love you.” Eddie leans into the touch, turning to press his lips against his hand, darkening the blush on Richie’s face.

“I love you, too, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments!
> 
> request an It fic at @mlm_eddie_k on twitter!


End file.
